


Possession

by Master__Langdon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alpha Michael, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antichrist, Attempted Murder, Bleeding Effect, Blood, Choking, Dark, Dark Magic, Dom Michael, Dubious Consent, Evil, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Love, Magic, Making Love, Oral Sex, Outpost, Possessed by a demon, Possession, Protective Michael, References to Depression, Regret, Sad Michael, Satan - Freeform, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Soft Michael Langdon, Spells & Enchantments, Stabbing, Succubus, Superhuman Powers, Violence, alternative universe, life and death, suffocating, unintentional violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master__Langdon/pseuds/Master__Langdon
Summary: Summary: Michael is possessed by a jealous succubus & she/he tries to eliminate the competition… YOU!Warnings: Dark theme. Violence … unintentional violence towards the reader. Blood. Possession by a succubus. Forced. Attempted murder. Jealousy. Angst … and a bit of Fluff at the end … Basically, Michael, while not being himself, is trying to brutally murder you, the reader.Side Note: I LOVEEE the outpost & older Michael so much that I had to write something dark about him. I kind of juggled many different ideas into one piece while trying to rush to the main event … so there are a lot of underdeveloped themes here. I’m already having ideas about the second part but it’s going to be less dark & more of a fluff/smut kind … and by the way, this is my second written piece ever, so please don’t kill me. >__>;





	1. Bitter Envy

Imagine … you are Michael’s right hand at handling selections for the Sanctuary;  you have just completed your mission in Outpost #5 & made arrangements for the worthy to be transferred to their safety. Before you head to your next destination, you decide to visit Michael in Outpost #3.

You two are not just professionally involved … you as a matter of fact, are his partner, his equal, his one & only, the only one he cares for, the only one whose opinion matter to him, the only one who he respects & values, the only one he shows any form of human emotions to … you knew each other since a very early age, you grew up together, went through multiple rejections from your caregivers, went through personal losses … yet having each other was the only comfort that made you two through all of this. You tasted death itself yet you were brought back by Michael multiple times.

Michael’s infatuation with you only grew stronger with age & this brought danger your way since the son of Satan was highly desired by many demonic entities and your existence was a threat to them. The Succubus, Karella, had an eye on Michael since he was born. Once he reached a mature age, she attempted to seduce him multiple ways & multiple times but she was rejected & cast out back to the 6th ring of hell every time. She had enough. You are not worthy of his kind. YOU are the complete opposite of what they are.

_The night Vivian gave birth to Michael in the Murder House, your newborn self, wrapped in a blanket & laid inside a basket, was placed outside the house. Constance found you and she took this as a blessing to be able to raise 2 little angels. YOU, however, were sent by heavenly entities, your existence had a purpose. Your mission in life was to keep an eye on this potential ender of the world. Your mission was to divert him from the path of destruction his Father had in store for him._

_You, however, failed miserably at that. You tried your best, but his Father’s influence was stronger than yours. Numerous times, you fought him, denied him, disobeyed him, disrespected him, abandoned him, physically & emotionally harmed him … you even tried to kill him multiple times to prevent the apocalypse, yet not once has he hurt you or pushed you away._

You & Michael have been separated due to your missions for a few months now. Going through each Outpost, one by one, before they either get overrun or they perish due to lack of food supply. With you out of the picture, Karella, found the opportunity to take her chances on Michael again. Michael is a sexual being & with you not present, he is sexually frustrated. You have been his one & only partner. He has fucked many women & men before, as either a form of punishment or to seduce them into joining him in his mission … but he could never bring himself to a release with anyone else but you.

Your unexpected arrival at Outpost #3, had the Succubus fuming in rage, she hated you with all her wretched being.

_She almost had Michael, that one night Michael had too many glasses of wine in his frustrated state before hitting the bed. She shapeshifted into your form & approached him seductively while he was half asleep. He was wearing nothing but boxers, laid flat on his back with arms spread across the bed. His long blond mane laid all over the pillow & covering his beautiful face partially. His soft full lips parted open, taking in short breaths through his mouth…. He was irresistible. She climbed on top of him. He was sedated by the amount of wine he consumed and it didn’t seem to disrupt him. She lowered her face to his neck and started to hungrily nibble on it. She dragged her hand inside of his silky boxers & started stroking his member lustfully. She’d been waiting for this moment for so long. She wanted him so bad. He slowly pulled his eyelids halfway open & he caught a glimpse of you … it felt all too surreal to him … was this a dream? He couldn’t remember where you were but he knew he hasn’t seen you for a while … maybe he missed your return, maybe you actually really were here. His vision was blurred. Pupils couldn’t focus. “(Y/N) …? ” He whispered, eyes were fluttering. He raised his arm and grabbed her cheek. Suddenly, a strong wave of energy passed through him, bringing him into full consciousness. He felt something. He saw her true form. She was not you.  He pushed her off of him with full force. She went flying across the room & crashed against the wall. After a short while, she regained her composure & she shifted back into her true form, visibly hurt & shook. “This is not over Michael. You will be mine … one way or the other” She then vanished._

Ms. Mead is leading you to Michael’s room. You pass by the lounging area on the way to the staircase, leading to the upper floor where his room is located. The once noisy room filled with chattering & laughter becomes dead silent. Heads are turning & gazes lock your way. All attention is on you now. Your unexpected & undeniable presence has everyone curious about who this mysterious lady is. Your beauty is intimidating, unforgiving pale blue eyes, long black mane, flowing gracefully alongside your flushed cheeks & laid by your sharp collar bones. You pace behind Ms. Mead, wearing all in black, buttoned black laced blouse, tight leather pants & heeled boots. You scan every member, eye to eye, one by one … with a confident allure. Your passage only took seconds, yet it felt like everything was slowed down to everyone.

You reach the upper floor and you are at Michael’s door. Ms. Mead knocks a few times & opens the door. “Mr. Langdon, there …” He abruptly interrupts her. “I thought I was very clear about not being disturbed today under any circumstances.” He turns away from his laptop to face her, looking frustrated & quite angry. “I’m sorry Sir, but there is someone here to see you.” She moves out of the way & you emerge from the dimly lit corridors. His eyes widen, his once annoyed expression changes into a delighted one at first, then again it changes into a confused one. ’ _Is that really her? I wasn’t expecting her visit. She never communicated with me that she’d be here’._  He thought. He’s certainly fully awake & conscious. You’re always in contact with him through messages & he knows everything you’re up to … so … what’s this? A part of him wants to believe that it really is you … but his gut is telling him that the shapeshifter is playing tricks on him again.  

He tried to play along to learn more about the situation before jumping into a conclusion. He smiles. “(Y/N)? … I was not expecting you here.” You are now looking at him with worry. He’s always excited to see you … but now he’s acting differently. “Thank you, Ms. Mead, you may leave now.” He orders & she obliges, closing the door before her. You don’t have any words … is he not happy to see you? You two just stand there for a while, studying each other’s expressions.

Suddenly, with a rough jolt through Michael, he falls down on his back, gasping & shaking uncontrollably. “Michael…” You shout, running towards his direction. He’s grunting & his muscles twitching, the white of his eyes turning black & the iris turning red. He’s clearly fighting what’s overcoming him … “S-stay … away … f-from … m-me … NOW.” He manages to utter.

_You have your fair share of superhuman powers & magic as Michael does. Ms. Mead took you in after Michael insisted he would not be separated from you. She knew your kind was his opposite, so she wasn’t very much fond of you. She soon sent you away to the Coven, to be yet rejected again, by Cordelia. She soon sensed what you were truly capable of, she annulled some of your powers before casting you away but then again, you regained them back. Those dark powers were the result of Michael sharing his own with you._

…

You have no idea what’s happening. What’s gotten into Michael? After violently squirming on the floor for a while, Michael stops, motionless except for his chest moving up and down, taking in deep and long steady breaths. His eyes open wide & his upper body rises to a seating position. He’s locking those crimson eyes at yours with hatred, anger … death. You are now frightened but you keep your guard up. You know something is terribly wrong with Michael, you’ve never seen him like this before … he’s no longer the Michael you knew. You prepare yourself for the worst.

Michael stands up. A smirk forms on his lips & a frown on his forehead. “You … you think  you could just waltz in here?” He grunts. “You don’t belong here … why do you keep coming back … Angel?” He hisses menacingly while slowly approaching you with clenched fists. You retract carefully … as far as you could go until your back hits the door. Quickly you reach for the knob, but before you could, with a loud clicking sound, he locks it before you. He clicks his tongue a few times, “No … no … you’re not going anywhere.” He’s now inches away from you. “Michael … w-what’s gotten into you?” You stutter. He violently grabs your throat & wraps those long fingers around tightly, choking you hard. “Oh … nothing is wrong here … I am just being who I truly am … ”. Your concerned gaze is locked with his hollow one. You forcefully push him away with an invisible force, throwing him into the furniture laying far back in the room. The impact is hard, with the chairs & table breaking into pieces. He grunts, visibly in pain & bleeding. Despite his injury, he gets up clearing his expression of suffering … blood is running down from his head to his face. “Michael … come back to me … stop … please!” you plead. He smirks before suddenly transmutating right in front of you. Before you have any chance to react, he forcefully grabs your neck again & shoves you hard on the wooden floor. He violently knocks you around a few times, “You … are not worthy … you do not have any values … except for being a fuck toy.”  The tone of his voice is constantly changing as if another is speaking for him.

One hand is on your throat, yet the other is ripping your clothes off. “Michael … wake up … please stop.” He snarls. Half of his face now is covered with blood. He angrily shoves himself into you with one rough thrust. You scream in pain. He approaches his face dripping blood all over your face & neck.  "I … will … teach … you … what … your … real … purpose … is.“ He hisses through a clenched jaw, uttering a word with each forceful thrust into you. You are screaming in agony. You’re now bleeding down there because of his unexpected & rough entry.  "I’ve given you … enough time to leave … Angel. … You … had your chance … You don’t … belong with … Michael.” While staring at him, you start to have this flashing glimpse of his possessor, a red-faced demoness, filled with jealousy & anger. Time slows down suddenly, you don’t feel the pain momentarily. You need to stop this … to stop her.

You manage to gather enough power to push him, or rather her, off of you. With a blast of energy, he flies upwards & hits the ceiling hard, before he falls back on you, you roll to the side & watch him hit the floor hard. He’s now laying face down, with both palms on the floor, bleeding profusely from the mouth, nose & head. He lays there, breathing heavily, clearly in severe pain. So are you, your pain is resurfacing again. You stay there with your hands on the floor, trying to catch your breath from him choking you almost to death.

Shortly after, you roll him onto his back & sit right on top of him. You grab his throat … not too tightly, but tight enough to keep him in place. “Michael … please … come back.” You approach your face to his with sorrowful tears pooling in your eyes. He is now … looking peaceful. His wrinkled forehead eases & his vengeful expression turns into a neutral one … “Are you with me? … Michael?” No words come from him for a little while.

Unexpectedly & in one swift motion, he grabs your throat & lunges you towards the wall. You crash & fall hard. Before you could regain your stand, he grabs you by the throat with one arm again and lifts you up in the air & shoves you against the wall. Both your hands reach his wrist, feet desperately trying to reach the ground. “If you’re the only one he wants … then I will be it … I will be you …” He chuckles. “Don’t worry … he won’t know a thing.” He draws his other hand out & summons a knife from across the room which lands right into his grip. He then mercilessly shoves it into your upper abdomen. You gasp loudly. While holding his gaze onto yours, he applies more force to ram it into your body even further… so deep that the head of the knife comes out of your back & pierces through the wall. It would’ve been your immediate end if you were a regular human being but your superior type is giving you a bit more time until your demise. You’re doing everything in your power to not submit to her will … or your death. Blood is gushing through the wound & painting the wall behind you … also flowing from your mouth, covering his hand around your throat.

…

This is it. You have lost the fight.  She won. You’re giving in, everything is becoming dark. Your eyes are still open, locked into his. Everything is slowing down again. You keep seeing flashes of her grinning ear to ear, enjoying the sight of your defeat. Before you black out, you see flashes of another silhouette. It comes in & out before your eyes multiple times, getting closer & crisper. “Bring him back, my child.” A deep masculine voice whispers in your ears … You are on the verge of death. Lack of oxygen & loss of blood has paralyzed you from any thinking or action. “  _Revertetur ad me … say it_ ” … He whispers again. You’re almost gone to the other plane. “ _Revertetur ad me_.” His voice echoes again. “ _Recite it to him … NOW_.” With whatever strength you have, you release both hands from his wrist & bring them to his cheeks. Now with no support on your neck, whatever oxygen intake you had is no longer there. “Re…vert …etur … ad ……. me.”  Your eyes roll back & your body goes limp. Everything fades to black.

…

His head jerks back suddenly & his eyes slowly clear from the darkness. He blinks a few times. Eyes back to azure blue & skin color back to toned … It takes him a few seconds to regain consciousness … his eyes scanning his right hand firmly around your throat while pinning you against the wall … his left hand tightly secured on the handle of a knife that’s deep inside you … you … your motionless body above the ground … covered in bruises & blood. He finally digests it all. He jumps back releasing his hold on your neck & the knife and falling down hard with a traumatized expression. He sensed it … it’s really YOU, not a shapeshifter. You fall to your knees & tumble down to your side…  a moment later, you loudly gasp for air. You take in long deep breaths before violently coughing up blood. You lay there on the floor in a fetal position, with the side of your face dipped in your own pool of blood … eyes dimly open looking at the petrified Michael, staring at you in utter disbelief. For whatever is worth, your guard is still up.

Tears are flowing down his cheeks while his expression remains shocked. Your eyes are fading. You’re holding onto the handle of the knife but you don’t have enough strength to pull it out. He snaps out of it & very carefully approaches you. With whatever strength you have, you attempt to distance yourself from him. He gently slides his hand on your back & lifts your upper body onto his kneeling thigh. His tears are dropping on your chest, his chin shaking. “I … I … don’t know … what … happened.” He removes your hold on the knife & replaces it with his. He buries his blood & tear-soaked face into your bruised neck, sobbing. “(Y/N) … I … I’m so … sorry.” He yanks the knife out & places his hand on the wound, attempting to heal it. You gasp & push him away hard. You fall on the floor. More blood is now pooling around you. You turn around & try to pull your body away from him as far as possible. He’s now whimpering … “Please … (Y/N) … let me heal you … I … I …  was not fighting you (Y/N)!” Without waiting for your response, he lifts you up again, buries your face into his chest, places his hand on your bleeding wound, casts a spell … and you suddenly take a deep & relieved breath.

He gently lays you back on the floor, examining the damages he’s done to you with absolute horror. Tears never stopped flowing from his sorrowful eyes. He gently places his fingers around your bruised throat & he heals away while sobbing. He slowly moves to your other bruises and clears them all away. He then realizes what he’s done to you sexually. He is clearly in ultimate turmoil.  "No … no … no …“ He weeps & closes his eyes curing all of your pain. "I’m … I’m … so … sorry, love.” You’ve drifted into unconsciousness a while ago. He lifts you up, takes you to his bed, and lays you there … covering you with a warm blanket. He stands there with tears & blood running down his face. He knew he was on the evil side but he never thought he was capable of doing something like this … to YOU.

He retreats into the bathroom & locks the door behind him.

 

\- - - 


	2. Into The Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Michael is possessed by a jealous succubus & she/he tries to eliminate the competition… YOU!
> 
> Warnings: Dark. Sad/angry Michael after being involved in your last violent encounter. Asides that … a whole lot of FLUFF. Bit of passionate lovemaking at the end.
> 
> Side Note: The first one was pretty rough so this one is probably going to neutralize the negative effects of that one. I hope you enjoy. ^__^

You lay on Michael’s bed. A soft touch on your shoulder pushes you back into consciousness. You blink a few times, regaining your sight. There are Ms. Mead & Ms. Venable standing above you, looking at you with concern. “Are you alright?” Ms. Mead utters. “… What just happened here?” She scans your blood-soaked face & body. You lay there … still. For a while, you don’t know where you are. It takes you a little while to recollect the events that went on with the succubus attempting to end you through Michael. Your eyes are moving around, scanning your surroundings.  _What just happened? How long have you been laying here? Who are these people?_ They keep staring at you, “Are you hurt? … Did … Mr. Langdon do this to you?” Ms. Mead asks again. You remember now, the demonic entity almost took your life.  You don’t feel any pain. You sit up straight & look around. Other occupants are curiously peeking through the semi-open door. You look at yourself … covered in dried blood & torn up clothes. “I’m … alright.” Remembering your last encounter with Michael, he was healing you before you passed out.  "Michael … Where’s Michael?“ You face Ms. Mead. Surprised that this would be your first concern. "I … we … haven’t seen Mr. Langdon since I brought you to him.” You sit there for a short while. “Thank you for your concern but I need you all to leave now … all of you … head back to your chambers.” You command …  They’re all still there, staring at you. “Please … LEAVE!”.

The residents immediately retreat out of your sight and so is Ms. Mead … Ms. Venable, however, takes an extra few seconds to study you … and without a word she paces away, closing the door before her.

There you are, sitting on the bed, wondering where Michael is. You can sense his presence within your proximity. He’s somewhere close to you. You get off the bed looking around you. You can feel him, he’s so close … he must be in this unit. You pace around looking … at the couch by the fireplace, at his work desk, at his clothing room, … there’s no sign of him. You approach the bathroom, the only remaining place you haven’t checked out yet. You turn the knob … but it’s locked. “Michael? … ” There’s no response. You giggle the knob a few more times but it sure is locked. You’re now becoming anxious. You blast the lock open & burst through the door.

The place is a mess. Things seem to have been knocked around all over the place. Bathroom mirror shattered into pieces. There are glass shards everywhere. There are traces of blood on the floor & the walls. You slowly tiptoe further into the bath area …  _what the heck happened here?_   

There he is. Laying inside the bathtub. Motionless. Eyes almost fully closed. Your eyes widen in distress. His wrists are cut open, blood has coated the inside of the tub & himself … there is just so much blood everywhere …

 _This … this is not a ritual_.

You rush to his side. There are deep & still bleeding cuts on his arms. You grab his arms, one at a time, and run your finger gently on top of the wounds. The cuts heal & the bleeding stops. Then, you cup his face with your palms … he’s still breathing but faintly. Tears are running down your cheeks. “Michael … what have you done?” You sob. Your heart is aching.

You quickly stand up & look around, you clear the floor from the shards, you wrap your arms around his chest through his back & drag him out of the tub … You keep sliding his weight out of the bathroom & lay him right in front of the warmth of the fireplace. You sit right on top of him … He’s faintly taking in short breaths. You approach your face, wet with tears and lay it to the side of his. “Michael … come back to me … please …” You weep. “I know, I knew I wasn’t fighting you … ” You sob uncontrollably. “None of this is your fault.” His eyes are just a bit open now, he’s listening, he can understand your words, but he’s slipping in & out of consciousness with tears running from the corner of his eyes … “ You lift your head up & place your hand on his chest in an attempt to transfer some life-force to him.  

His heart is weakening, there isn’t much blood left for it to pump. Before you manage to do anything, he weakly brings his hand onto yours, pushing it away… "D-don’t! … let … me … be”. He mumbles.

You angrily push his hand away. You focus, take in a deep breath … your charcoal hair is transforming into bright silver hovering above your head denying gravity, your sky blue eyes turning into translucent grey, majestic long grey-feathered wings emerge from your back … you lock gaze with Michael who’s now staring at you with awe. You raise Michael into a seating position, connects chests with him, dig your face into his neck while holding his limp body by the back of the neck & torso… then your wings wrap around his back, forming a shell around you two.

You two stay there for a while. A warm glow is emitting from your form. You can feel him. His heart is beating regularly now, yet his emotions are running deep. His wounds & weakness are now healed. You raise your face from his neck while still wrapped within the feathery cocoon. His eyes are open & observing you with love & yet with sadness. “It’s ok, love, we’re both okay now.” You smile, brushing his cheeks with the back of your fingers & kissing his forehead softly. You retract your wings & lay him on the floor gently …

………………………………..

Michael’s been distant for the past few days. He looks depressed, he looks lost deep in his racing thoughts. He doesn’t eat or sleep. Every time you approach him, every time you try to caress him, hug him, he flinches at your touch. Every time you look him in the eyes, he turns his gaze down, looking defeated, full of shame. His current state of mind is breaking your heart. He can’t forgive himself.

The first night after what happened, after you discovered him intentionally draining his body out of his lifeforce, discovered his limb body laying there in a pool his own blood, you healed him back to health, but his soul still remained scarred. You laid him on the bed & he slept for almost 2 full days. Every once in a while, he would faintly open his eyes & see you sitting by his side, carefully & worryingly observing him. After he finally managed to get back on his feet, he wouldn’t leave the room. He canceled all his meetings with the Cooperative leads & the Outpost residents. Very few words would escape his lips, he only obliged to respond to you briefly to acknowledge your presence. He would stay up late at nights, occupying his mind & easing his consciousness with his work. He would sit there until he’d fall asleep on this desk, his face buried in his arms. You’d wake him up, put your arm under hit pit & guide him towards the bed. Although reluctant, he wouldn’t refuse you.

After the second day confined in the same room, you, however, did leave the chamber & tried connecting with the other occupants. You gave answers to all the curious questions Ms. Mead & Ms. Venable had. You very briefly interacted with some of the residents & you demanded food & fresh linen to be brought to his chamber. You advised to let Michael be for some time as he needed to fully recover from the demonic attack you both were subjected to. You reassured everyone that everything is in control & they do not need to worry about their safety.

On the 5th night, you wake up late at night to find your side empty of his presence yet again. You sit up and scan the room. There he is, laying on the couch on his side, both hands under the side of his face with his back towards your direction. He’s only wearing his pajama pants with his upper body exposed to the cold of the room. You get up, kneel on the cold wooden floor & gently wrap your arm around his torso while laying the side of your face on the back of his broad shoulder. His body jerks with your touch, and then he feels you … his tense muscles ease up. “Why are you sleeping here, Michael. Come to bed … Please.” You turn him on his back but you feel him resisting to look into your eyes. He’s keeping his gaze low. “Michael?” You gently brush his hair. He slowly turns his eyes towards yours. The dim light from the fireplace is reflecting onto his wet & bloodshed eyes. “Oh love … come lay with me. Please.” You gently kiss his forehead. He reluctantly obliges again.

He’s laying flat on his back, chest moving up & down with shaky breaths. You wrap your arm around him and lay your head on his chest. You’d always sleep in that position, your weight on top of him gave him closeness & comfort, while the sound of his heart beating was so soothing to you that it’d almost immediately put you to sleep. But now, his heart was racing. His breaths were stuttering. You lift your head & approached it to his. His gaze is fixed on the ceiling, expressionless, tears running down to the sides of his beautiful face. You cup his cheeks with both palms. “Michael … are you crying?” He looks at you. He’s silent, just looking at you with swollen eyes. “Why are you still here with me (Y/N)?” … After days, he’s finally communicating with you. “Because I love you, Michael & I will never leave your side.” He looks at you for a moment, his voice is shaking. “How could you love someone as weak as I?” You look at him, confused. “My duty was to protect you … to shield you from your enemies & mine … I … I failed … ” He is looking visibly disappointed, angry … at himself. “I … I hurt you. I … forced myself on you.” He sobs while holding his gaze down. “I … I almost killed you." 

Seeing him in such pain is making your heart ache. You start sobbing too. "Michael, you didn’t do any of that to me … You’ve always been there for me. How many times have you saved my life? How many times did you bring me back to life from the purgatory? How many times have you sacrificed yourself … for me?” Your face is so close to his that your noses are touching. You continue. “I was not fighting you  … and you were not fighting me!” You proclaim. “Were you? … who were you fighting, Michael?” Through short heavy breaths “That wretched demon, I saw her killing you … she slit your throat.” He sobbed. “I saw her too, Michael. I was in her way of having you all to herself.”

You get up & sit on top of his thighs with lower legs on the sides. You pull on his arms for him to sit up as well. You approach your lips to his ear. “You know that spell that released you from her control? It saved my life. I didn’t know about that spell before.” He’s perplexed, all ears, waiting for you to continue in anticipation … brows pulled close together, mouth partially open. “Your Father whispered it to me, Michael. I saw him.” He suddenly turns his head, staring at you in complete shock. “My … my … Father?” You nod your head, softly smiling. “Your Father wanted me to live.” A huge honest smile graces his lips & his brows rise up. He gently grabs the side of your face & pulls you tightly against his chest. He puts his lips on your forehead, gently pecking on it. You bury your face into his neck, showering him with gentle kisses. He moans softly, caressing the back of your head. You work your way up to his cheek & reach his soft lips. You stop there, tracing his full & parted lips with the tip of your fingers. He’s looking at you with love & compassion. Once a spiritually beaten mess, a flame is slowly resurfacing within him. You lock your lips on top of his, kissing him passionately. A jolt of electricity is running through both of you. You both crave for each other’s touch. “Make love to me, Michael.” You whisper. With heavy breaths & a lustful gaze, he places his lips onto yours again & gently lays you down on the bed.

He slowly moves his lips down onto your neck, nibbling and licking. His silky smooth mane is dancing on your collarbones, tickling you. His soft touch is hitting every nerve on your skin with goosebumps visibly displaying your arousal. You moan & run your fingers through his soft locks. He climbs on top of you, lowering his chest on yours with his lower arms around your shoulders. His chest is moving up & down quickly, he sets the side of his face on top of yours, panting heavily … running both of his hands through your hair. You can feel his warm breath down your neck. You can feel his heart beating hard against yours. You can feel his stiff member poking your upper thigh. Yet, he doesn’t make the first move. You think to yourself, before he sinks into his darkness again, you have to make a move. 

You reach an arm around his muscular back & run your nails across his bare back & push him tightly against you. The other arm slides under him & gently run over his clothed hard member. “Love me, Michael.” You whisper through your breath. He sinks his face into your neck & allows you to continue. He slides his large masculine hand underneath your silky nightgown & traces his hand on your bare breast & abdomen. You slip your hand inside of his pajamas & gently grab his now fully erect & monstrous member into your grip. He loudly moans. He raises his torso, eyes filled desire & lust, he sits up & removes your gown. He drags his fingertips across your body, on top of your sharp collar bones, your pointy nipples, alongside your tummy. He then spreads your legs, and gently runs his fingers over your panties, circling your clit. You’re squirming, impatient for his direct touch. He removes your underwear & sits there for a few seconds, appreciating the beautiful sight of your folds. He removes his bottoms, grabs his stiff member & gently slides the tip along your folds. He lays on top of you again, brings his face right on top of yours & very gently enters himself into you. You gasp with pleasure. He takes a deep breath at the feel of your tightness & warmth, while keeping his gaze onto you, carefully studying your reactions. You dig your nails into his back, pushing him deeper in you. You are beyond yourself with the ecstasy, this feeling of closeness with the man who has always been irreplaceable to you, the one whom if left without, you wouldn’t see much point going on living in this wicked world. You two make sweet sweet love all night long, orgasm after orgasm, intertwined into one … until the dawn of a new day unveils.

………

Michael opens his eyes. He turns his gaze towards your peaceful face, buried into his chest, arms securely clinging around him. He now has a plan & he’s ready to execute it. A malicious grin forms on his face.  

_Those who cross his path or his loved one will pay … painfully._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	3. Ignis Faatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW. 18+. D.A.R.K. Violence. Blood .. & lots of it. Alternate Reality. Soft Michael. Some sexual fluff. Not a typical fanfic. Might contain triggering events. Life & Death. FLUFF/LOVE at the beginning but it turns DARK/SAD. 
> 
> Oofff, so many disclaimers. I, however … hope you enjoy. LOL.
> 
> Side note: Dang, this theme is growing on me & I keep victimizing the reader. v__v; But … before I get to the Ruthless!Michael … here’s some more soft/protective Michael. I kind of included some of the elements of my very first piece into this one because I wanted it to be part of the story.
> 
> Outpost!Michael Langdon x Female Reader

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week has passed since Michael got back to his normal self. He has officially introduced you to the residents of Outpost #3 & he has given them an explanation of the events that occurred against you two. He has given you the task of conducting the next round of interviews so he could weigh in your opinion before the final selections.

It’s the dawn of a new day, even though it’s been years since you have actually seen a literal one but Michael’s internal clock is very sharp & timely. You both are laying on your sides facing each other; both free of any clothing. The side of your face is connecting with his upper chest & your arm is wrapped around his waist. Michael pushes the stands of hair that are covering your face & he softly runs his fingertips along your cheeks. You’re deep asleep. He wraps his arm around you, rolls on his back & pulls your body up right on top of him. You wiggle a bit, readjusting your position but you’re still asleep. His hand is running through your hair & the other is gently tracing along your back. Your ear lays right on top of his chest & the loud sound of his beating heart wakes you up. You slowly open your eyes & realize his naked body is beneath yours. You run your hand on his chest & gently blowing soft kisses. “Wake up sleepy head … you’re going to be late for your interviews.” He hums. “Hmm …  just a little bit longer.” You mumble.

You run your tongue on his nipple. He winces. You reach your hand up to the side of his face & run your fingers to the back of his ear … you knew how much he loves that feeling. His breaths become audible & you can feel his member twitching against your lower abdomen. “Quit teasing, little girl. Didn’t you have enough of me last night?”

_Since Michael snapped out of his darkness, you two stayed awake & active throughout most of the night, him relentlessly pounding into you … both covered in sweat & other bodily fluids, him bringing you & then himself into pure ecstasy & blissful orgasms. Your bodies would then go limb right after, with him crashing on top of you. It takes Michael minutes to regain his stamina and he’d find a new way to get both of you to your next sweet release._

_Sometimes … he’d allow you to do whatever you wanted to do with him. He’d lay flat on his back and let you take charge. He wanted you to be rough on him, he wanted you to dive into him from the top. riding him viciously while choking him hard, but you couldn’t be but gentle & passionate towards him. You’d climb on top of eager Michael running your lips & tongue all over his toned chest, nibbling at his erected nipples. He’d hiss & groan sensually, impatient, controlling himself from calling it quits & jumping you. You’d run the tip of your tongue down his chest & blow kisses on his tummy, causing him to moan, his chest moving up and down rapidly, eyes closed, mouth agape letting out those sweet sensual sounds. You knew him too well. You shouldn’t be teasing him for too long, otherwise, he’d shove you down onto the bed & have it so rough with you that you wouldn’t last a couple of minutes … & you didn’t want your game to be over so soon. You’d then proceed to his monstrous cock fully erect & waiting … one hand stroking his long veined shaft & the other rubbing & pulling his stiff balls. He’d take in a loud breath, arching his back, moaning… “(Y/N)! … aaahhh … babyy…” He’d softly moan. You’d run your tongue along the length of his pulsating rod, running your tongue filled with saliva around his sensitive tip. _

_That’s it, you’d overdone it with the teasing. He’d lift his head, panting, with a glimpse of irritation, he’d then sit up, grabbing you by the waist & slamming you against the bed. He’d pant heavily, approaching his mouth against your ear, “Your time is up. It’s my turn now … Prepare yourself.” With a gaze full of lust, he’d let himself in, pounding into the end of your cervix ferociously, driving you into another powerful high before reaching his own once again …_

_This goes on & on until both of you run out of energy & dose into a deep sleep while still clinging into each other._

_You two were severely sleep deprived. You managed to pass out for a few hours only before you had to be up & resume managing the facility. Michael is a punctual professional who expected his meetings to happen at the hour mark. You had 3 to 4 rounds of questioning sessions scheduled with the residents per day & you had to document your observations through the Cooperative’s database & that part took a toll on you. With a total of 33 residents & a rigorous questioning procedure, you had to make sure to cover all bases before you could make judgments so both of you could be out of there to the next destinations. Michael has already almost covered his part._

“I’ll never have enough of you.” You mumble, enjoying every bit of that moment … being so close & intimate with your one & only significant other, wishing it would never end. A drop of tear falls onto his chest. He feels it immediately. You try to control your composure but you’ve suddenly overcome by a deep sadness. The motion of his hands on your back stops. He lifts your face towards him, pushing against the bottom of your jaw. “What is it, love?” his concerned eyes scanning yours. “I … I don’t want to leave your side, Michael.” His perplexed eyes waiting for more details. “ Those months away from you, they felt like years.” Your chin is shaking, you feel your throat tightening as you fight to burst into tears. He gently caresses your face, a soft smile forms on his lips, “You’re not going anywhere. We’re almost done with this place. We will be traveling together from now on." 

You are beyond yourself with joy, you lift your head up & shove your lips onto his, nibbling & licking them. "Oh Michael …” You could feel his member throbbing against your thigh more, stiffening as you’re grinding on top of him. He’s locking his half-lidded eyes into yours lustfully. “Shall I reschedule your meeting?” He whispers, wishing you’d agree. You’re running your lips across his neck, kissing those sensitive spots that make him twitch. “Hmm, yes… yes…  please do.”

… and with a simple click through his mind, the meeting is rescheduled and the interviewee is notified subconsciously.

You two go for yet another round of passionate entwining before you pass out for another hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finally went through your scheduled meetings & you are heading back to your room to document your observations. Michael has his own tasks as well, conferencing with international Outpost leads all day in his cornered office, separated from the bedroom. You step into the room, hoping to get a quick shuteye before your next round of duties.

The air feels thick here … you sense a presence. As you turn your head towards your desk, you see a shadowy figure sitting on the chair, all the way in the far dark corner of the room.

You can’t see its face but its slender form looks like a female. You are not expecting anyone. You take a few careful steps towards the unexpected visitor. It’s not wearing the conventional Victorian dress. It uncrosses its legs & leans forward emerging from the shadows, revealing itself to you.

… and there … there .. she is … Karella … the succubus. You freeze on your track. She is in her human form now. Her stare is full of hatred … wearing a malicious smirk on her lips.

Before you have a chance to react, she leans back into the chair & with a sudden jerk, she disconnects her spirit from her body & transferred into yours.

_Michael has been planning to lure the succubus from her hiding with his Father’s help so he could make her pay for what she did to them, however, she is now having the upper hand & she’s got her own plans._

You loudly gasp, you can feel an intense pain rushing through your body. Your breathing becomes fast & shallow, you step backwards until your back slams against the wall. The pain is increasing at a fast rate … it feels like she is melting your internal organs from the inside. You scream in agony, wrapping your arms around the abdomen, slowly sliding down the wall. Michael rushes from the other room. “What’s going on here?” He yelps in distress. You are on the floor, flat on your stomach, lower arms on the ground supporting your upper body, face inches above the cold wooden floor, couching up & vomiting blood. Michael, in a state of shock, runs towards you & lifts you to a seating position. Your body is severely trembling. Your sight is shifting into an alternate reality. You don’t see Michael, you can’t feel him, you can’t hear him. You see yourself in this dark room, barely lit of any light, much darker than how you remembered. A thick mist or smoke or fog is restricting your vision. You see hints of shadows figures circling around you, almost humanoid, stretched dark forms and lacking any specific features… transparent forms of black smoke.

Michael is securely holding onto you tightly. You’re trashing & kicking, fighting invisible forces. “PLEASE … NOOO … STOP … P-PLEASE.” You’re sobbing, whimpering in pain. Cuts & stab wounds start to appear all over your body without any visible cause. Blood is seeping through your blouse. Michael has sensed the presence of an unwelcomed spirit & whole bunch of others. He could smell her wretched stench. He is too late, she beat him to it. He’s fuming in rage.

You’re violently shaking, Blood is pumping up into your mouth & flowing down your cheeks. “(Y/N)! Keep still …  FOCUS ON MY VOICE … ” He shouts. Your eyes are moving from one side to the other but not towards Michael. You’re in a whole different space. You see shadows pinning you down & assaulting you … “Pl… ease … st-stop” you whimper in agony while gagging on your own blood.

You start losing your memories of what your reality is … or was. You know you had some form of powers but you struggle remembering them. The constant infliction of pain, however, is very prominent. The excessive forces against you somehow make you find enough mental energy to push away those dark figures.  

It is, however, Michael who is flying across the room & getting tightly pinned against the wall. “(Y/N), LISTEN TO MY VOICE…” He roars in pain. Your body suddenly is becoming numb of all the pains. Your vision is shifting to a more appealing reality. You manage to get back on your feet. Limping across the once dark & lifeless hallway, yet what you see is bright colors of the wallpapers on the walls that you never noticed before, the pots of live plants on the floor, the jars filled with fresh flowers on top of little tables in front of each chamber, the detailed Persian carpets on the once bare cold wooden floor.

You’re marching towards the stairs to the main floor, appreciating the luxury & beauty of this place, leaving a bloody trace behind you. You’re completely unaware of what Michael is yelling at you … until you reach the stairs. He is screaming from the top of his lungs, physically impaired from any actions. “(Y/N) … HEAR ME OUT.” You actually hear him, you turn your head towards the source. “(Y/N) … STOP RIGHT THERE!”  You stay there for a little while … yet you proceed to continue your exploration. You, however, miss your step, stumble & roll down the stairs harshly, leaving you stunned at the bottom of the stairs, alerting the residents socializing in the main lounging room & breaking the force barrier against Michael. Michael instantly rushes to your side. You cracked your head open, blood is flowing down your face, covering it with more fresh redness but you don’t feel it. Michael is full of rage yet tears are dropping down his cheeks. “(Y/N) … look at me. You have to kick her out … I … I don’t have the power to do it.” You’re looking at him, peacefully, while life source is flowing out of you. “… Only You can do it (Y/N)… and I know you can.”

A powerful force throws him away hard through the shelves again, leaving him bleeding & stunned. You stand up & start walking again … as if your body was steered by a puppeteer. You’re clearly limping towards the outpost exit. Michael, while in clear agony, commands the residents to stop you. “STOP HER … NOW!.” A few attempts to tackle you, yet a force barrier repels them harshly across the space.

You keep your pace, entering the elevator to the ground floor, and somehow managing to open the exit door towards the chaos.

…

There you are, in the open fields. Your gaze is towards the skies, that gorgeous sight of a cloudless sky full of bright shining stars has stunned you into place. You almost forgot how this scenery made you feel. Your lips curl into a blissful smile & fresh tears pool into your eyes.

Meanwhile, hungry mutants are approaching you from all sides, smelling that delicious fresh flesh & blood flowing out of you.

Your exit makes the alarms to run off, causing commotions with the residents & the ones in charge. Michael breaks free again & warps towards the entrance. And … there you are, holding yourself up still & standing, staring at a dark nothingness.  Mutants are charging towards you at full speed. He slices them into pieces with a flick of a finger, he runs towards you full speed, grabs you down & sprints back inside the outpost, slamming the door shut before others could reach you.  

You both lay there on the floor for a while, motionless. He lifts up towards your face, cups your cheeks with both hands, “(Y/N) … CAST HER OUT … NOW!” He commands while ferociously connecting gazes with yours. You hear him. You do catch glimpses of him. You feel her within you. You’re slowly shifting back to reality.

Ms. Mead & her gang enter the chamber, dressed in their protective garments. “We’re clear.” Michael states. “Scan us if you must.” Ms. Mead stands there for a while. She then reluctantly proceeds to run her radiation detector device over you & Michael.

You both are clear. She steps away, still in a state of shock of what just occurred.

Michael immediately gets up & places one arm under the back of your shoulder, the other under your knees. Your eyes are wide open, watching him blankly, tears are flowing down, face covered in blood & it’s still flowing from your mouth.

Wasting no time, he transmutates both of you back to your chambers. He gently lays you down on the floor close to where the succubus’s body rests, “(Y/N)! … FOCUS ON MY VOICE! … KICK HER OUT … DO IT … NOW!” Your heart rate is slowing down … but you can hear him screaming. “You can do this … I know you can.” He repeats while breaking down into sobs again. “Remember … what my Father thought you.” He roughly grabs your chin & shakes your face. “REMEMBER!” You’re fading away while you’re trying your best to comply with his commands. Face wet with blood & tears, taking uneven short heavy breaths with long pauses in between, Michael is on top you desperately attempting to break you free through her chains while the succubus is bursting your heart open from within, causing intense internal bleeding.

…

In the midst of desperation, the air around you shifts into thick darkness … the room is filled with black mist … the light from the fireplace & candles turn dim. Michael is looking around in fear, not knowing what’s to come, yet sensing a dark familiar powerful presence … A tall muscular form suddenly appears from the shadows … he … he can feel it … it’s … it is his Father.

He’s almost twice his height, intimidating, yet his expression is calm. He has never revealed himself to Michael before. He slowly steps forward, majestic presence, oozing powers beyond his imaginations. Fear & doubt is overcoming Michael as Lucifer himself decided to grace him with his sight. For a moment, he locks gazes with Michael, with a hint of a smile out of sympathy towards his son … he then shifts his eyes towards you, while you’re painfully gasping for your last breaths. Suddenly, with a rough jolt through your body, the succubus is cast out of you & back into her body, she takes in a long loud gasp. Michael, while in a state of shock, clicks in immediately … warping right in front of her … violently wrapping his long fingers around her neck & slamming her down hard onto the cold floor, pinning her mercilessly. He turns his head up towards where his Father stood once but he’s no longer there. He scans the area for a few moments, trying to comprehend if he imagined the event or if his Father really watched out for him … and his Angel. The succubus is kicking & trashing, begging “Michael … please … I love you … I want you … I didn’t want to hurt … YOU!” His humbled expression quickly shifts into vengeful, unforgiving … ruthless. His eyes turn black. He strips her out of her powers with a quick & deep gaze into her soul. He grabs her neck by both hands, piercing his thumbs deep into her trachea, penetrating flesh. “Shut your filthy mouth …  You don’t get to speak.” Blood is gushing out. “When I’m done with you … you’d wish you never existed.” He growls.

While burning in rage & hungry for blood, he keeps turning his gaze back at you every once in a while, checking on you. You lay flat on your back, head tilted towards Michael’s direction, eyes half open, blank expression, chest moving up and down at uneven intervals … fresh blood seeping out of your mouth with every other intake of oxygen. You manage to move your fingers towards his direction … “M … ich … ael”  … Your lips move but barely any voice comes out. He stops his assault on the demoness, paying full attention to you. “H … ho-l-d … me.” You’re fading into black. He immediately lets go of her & rushes by your side. The succubus lays there stunned, prepared for her ultimate doom. He places his hand under the back of your neck & lifts you off the ground & gently lays your face against his fast-beating chest, wrapping his arms tightly around you … “We’re okay … it’s all over now.” … Tears are flowing down his cheeks while his facial expressions display a brutal murderous motive.“ One hand is tightly pressed against the back of the chest, monitoring your heart beats, while the other is gently caressing your blood-soaked cheeks gently. Your pain is causing him even more pain. He’s quietly sobbing … knowing that you’re suffering because of him.

"I assure you this time, Angel … you’re in good hands now. You will have your satisfaction.” He snarls while staring at that body across the room.


End file.
